This invention relates to an electrical connector including a connector body that contains an open-topped chamber in which is mounted a stationary upwardly directed insulation-severing electrical contact, together with operating means for displacing an insulated conductor laterally downwardly in the chamber, thereby to sever the insulation layer and produce electrical engagement between the bare conductor and the contact.